Haruka Oozora
Haruka Oozora (大空 遥) is Hiro Oozora's mother. She originally helps Omega Dain due to her preoccupative pride as a scientist, but eventually rejoins with her son. Appearance Haruka had a blue hair that is slightly paler than Hiro that reaches her shoulder while being tied in a long ponytail. She wears a grey blue striped sweater, lab coat, brown long pants and black flat shoes. She usually wear a pair of spiral glasses at all times but usually when alone or when with Hiro, she removes it, revealing her dark brown eyes. One time occasionally during the anime, she removes it when playing the simulation game that Otacross created from using the data he hacked from the security camera. Personality Like her son, she can get distracted easily when becoming too focused on something. Chronology A photo of her with Hiro was seen in Episode 4 but her face is not visible because of the shining. She was first mentioned in Episode 22 by Hiro. whose mother was a researcher at Next-Generation Technology Institute, which is located in Brinton. Hiro tried to call her many times but she did not pick it up. Haruka appeared in Episode 31, as Omega Dain 's scientist, who is also the creator of Adam and Eve and working in Future Hope tanker. NICS team, including Hiro were unaware about it before Hiro, Cobra, Yuuya and Jin encounter her in her working room. She did not notice their presence and yet assuming that they are the people who are delivering her lunch when Cobra tried to ask her something, telling them to leave it there as she was working. When it was not the case, she gets annoyed and angrily told them she is busy. When she realised that they are not the workers, she question who they were and warn them not to enter without permission. Before Jin could even tell that they are from NICS, Hiro called out to her 'Okaa-san' (Mother), to everyone's surprise, including Haruka herself. She could not believe that her son is in the tanker and explains what she is doing there, working, specifically on Adam and Eve. At first, she did not care about how her creations will be use since what matters to her is that she only develops it for the sake of her own satisfaction. Later, she realized what she is doing was wrong, so she defects from Omega Dain and join NICS with Hiro and inform them about the man who abused her research desire in creating something horrendous, Alferldo Gardyne. She help NICS to prevent Paradise from being control at Future Hope as well as informing them about National Defense HQ had a satellite management centre and President's activation code is needed to activate Paradise. She was not aware that her own son had the ability to predict the future with his eyes, something that she learn for the first time. Haruka assisted Hiro and his friends in locating a safe route to the satellite management centre, creating Paradise Evasion System with Otacross and deactivating Adam and Eve. In the end, Haruka wishes to make up the lost time she didn't spend with Hiro. During the Mizel arc, Haruka, after hearing about Junichirou's past with the Innovators and deleting AX-000's data, realizes that the blueprints should have traces of it located in the server, since previously erased data can ultimately be recovered. And she has the knowledge and ability to restore them. She helps Professor Yamano to recover the AX-000 lost blueprints through Ikaros Zero after Ami, Ban, Kazu, Jin, Yagami and Professor Yamano retrieved it from Innovator's Research Facility. She is also one of the developers involved in creating O-Legion and Achilles D9. She realised what Mizel's true identity is, a virus program created by Adam and Eve or in other words, Haruka herself. She fell into despair and had no idea what to do but Hiro comforted her with the words she gave to him when he was little and to do what she thinks is right. At the end of the series, she was seen at her house with her son teacher her how to play video games. On a cupboard, she and Hiro had take a new photo together and put in on a small frame. Trivia *In Dr Mummy's computer, there was a file with her name, meaning that Dr. Mummy has data about her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Omega Dain Category:NICS